


【光芝】Rolling Stone

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 机工士猫叔x芝诺斯♀性转/奴隶拍卖/公开场合/指奸/吸du/血腥/失禁/还有各种可能我没写出来但是很雷的东西这个避雷写的我心惊胆战，明明写出来的比列出来的雷多了，还有各种擦边球，更何况又哦哦吸了。纯洁的小孩请关掉，总之看了你就脏了*谨慎观看*
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Kudos: 7





	【光芝】Rolling Stone

今天的月亮很圆，这个小镇一如既往的美丽。他感叹着，拉起枪栓别在腰后，循着脚印来到酒馆前。

腰间的枪管稍有余温，今天杀了一个鬼鬼祟祟的加雷马士兵，自从第一次全面进攻加雷马大军溃败，城镇附近就不断有小股侦察兵出没，既不进攻也不撤退，是在侦查还是在寻找什么？

拍落肩头薄雪，在风雪透进烧着热碳的室内前迅速关上门，呼吸间不再有白色的雾气，不用为打火机打不出火而发愁。

有眼色的小弟递来一支点着的烟卷，他颇为受用，拍了拍小伙子的肩膀，冲在座的其他人挥挥手算打了个招呼。

“老样子。”低沉嘶哑的声音响起，老板摆摆手，不收他递来的金币，在狭小的柜台后继续忙活。

酒上的很快，看样子早有准备。举杯饮下，烈酒灼得喉管滚烫，一股热意漫至全身，几乎令人忘记冰天雪地的寒冷。手中的香烟燃至尽头，男人惬意地眯眼，深吸一口，把那呛人的气味尽数吸入肺里，屏息片刻，缓缓呼出迷离的白色的烟雾。

掸掉烟灰，将垃圾丢在地上，用靴子碾了碾，好像踩到了什么柔软的东西，他抬脚看去，原来是一条女人的小腿，白嫩的肌肤已沾染上鞋底的泥水。

“我很抱歉。”他蹲下来为她擦去脏污，那女人跪坐在柜台下，仅以一块脏兮兮的棉布裹身，凌乱的金色长发散乱在外，对于他的动作毫无反应。

他冲老板打了个响指：“来杯暖身的酒。”

“请原谅我。”他把酒杯推到她面前。

女人始终没有抬头，棉布下伸出的手指细长而白皙，将那酒杯凑至唇边饮尽，隐约有金属碰撞的声响随着她的动作传来。

他有些疑惑为什么会有这么奇怪的人坐在这，没有人为这女人的不同寻常而感到疑惑，若是乞丐理应早就被赶走，更何况天寒地冻怎么可能有人披着棉布走到这里。

“各位。”老板拍了拍手，酒馆安静下来，所有人都向吧台望去，老板清了清嗓子，继续道：“让我们欢迎我们的英雄——恺撒！”

“恺撒！恺撒！”

所有人站了起来，他们拍着手大声叫着他的名字欢呼，感激而又崇拜的目光投射在他身上。

是的，英雄，真正的英雄，没有任何的虚情假意，面对保卫家园的英雄，所有人都对他奉上最真挚的敬意。

一旁的小弟也凑到老大身边起哄，几个半大的猫魅族小伙子在大哥身旁挤来挤去，激动地晃荡着长长的尾巴。男人推开他们毛茸茸的脑袋，在喧嚣的人声中大喊：“什么情况？！”

“好——东——西——！”小弟扯着嗓子乱嚎。

老板娘使了个眼色，老板张开双手夸张地向下一压，示意大家安静，继续道：“——和恺撒为我们带来的战利品！”

台下响起一阵促狭的笑声，有人扭着屁股吹了声口哨，被同伴笑骂着打了一拳。

夫妻二人偶尔做点不正当的生意，恺撒听手下提起过，但这两口子总是很识相，保护费给得很足也从不用费心去催，恺撒吩咐下面的睁一只眼闭一只眼，不闹出大乱子也无所谓。

老板拉起柜台下的女人，拽着脖子上的项环强迫她站起来，这女人体型比普通猫魅大得多，且个子极高，但这老板也不是什么善茬，满身横肉又肥又敦实，足有普通人两倍宽。不光人胖得离谱力气也大得离谱，见她挣扎，抬手就是一耳光，打得她狠狠扑在柜台上。地上的酒杯打翻了，老板不耐烦地把它踹到一边，杯底残余的酒液溅了出来。

不知道是谁的笑声响彻了整个酒馆。

女人的身子软绵绵的，趴在柜台上艰难喘气，她的手脚俱戴着沉重的镣铐，一时间难以站立。抬手抹过被掴得火辣辣的脸颊，擦花了鼻尖流出的红色液体。

二人把她吊在柜台上，遮蔽的棉布早就被撕扯成了破烂，露出雪白的一丝不挂的胴体。她的双手大张着，双脚几乎无法站立在桌面，更无法反抗男人们露骨的目光对她裸露的身躯的侵犯，面对这样的凌虐，心中虽然充满耻辱与怨怼，腿间却仍有腻液源源不断地滑下。

酒馆的灯昏暗而泛黄，照在她的身上，照在那犹如钉在十字架上的圣洁姿态。她光洁如玉的后背在昏黄灯光的聚焦下散发着朦胧虚幻的光晕，身前流利的线条自胯间丛生的毛发中细腻展开，构成了那富有美感的裸体，脸庞则沉溺在漆黑的阴影中，视线无法触及才更引人无限遐想。

既神圣端庄又下流堕落。

可惜这满怀欲念的男人们的脑中兴不起半点高雅，只有挺翘的乳峰和腿间的孔洞才是他们心之所属。

“托大英雄恺撒的福，我们清理战场时发现了这一位，她穿着侵略者的军服，晕倒在地上，怕是刚一见血就吓得晕倒了！但她可是个十足的美人！看！”老板捏着她的下巴凑到灯下，拨开长发，好让男人们看清她的脸——额头上第三只眼睛圆润而饱满，犹如半颗珍珠附在脸上，典型的加雷马人特征。

她的半张脸微微肿起，五个手指印清晰可见，嘴角血迹尚在，本就惊艳动人的脸庞平添一种脆弱的美感。

看到她额上的天眼，嘈杂声明显小了许多。

“下面开始重头戏，谁出价最多，谁就能购得这位美人，我们早已做好了准备，你们看——”

老板以粗短的手指伸入她毛发丛生的腿间，在里面碾压、抠弄，女人发出几声低吟，颤抖的身体连带铁链也发出声响，三指并拢，毫不留情地深深插入，拔出时可清晰看见指尖淋漓的水光。

此情此景，教人不由得忘却这淫贱的娼妇也是残杀亲人的仇敌，笑声骂声震耳欲聋，或是说只有这样凌辱她才能获得极大的快意。

“她现在可正是急不可耐的状态呢。”老板狠狠拽着连着项圈的锁链，她不得不弯下腰来以缓解脖子上的压力，老板推得她转向场下观众，双手掰开丰腴白皙的臀肉，毫无怜悯地扒开女人湿滑的阴唇，瑟缩的穴口在视线汇聚之处被放得极大，淫液从其中流淌，沾湿了侧边的毛发。

细长的酒瓶被放进她的身体，顶进、抽出、旋转，女人从这冰冷玩意儿的侵犯中找到了些许快感，她不由自主地仰头，张大嘴呻吟，更多液体流了出来，小部分从瓶口流进了酒瓶里，覆盖住瓶子底部，透明的瓶身折射出内里的肉色。

就在此刻，一直没有动作的老板娘抬高右手，狠狠给了她一耳光，要不是有锁链束缚，女人肯定会直接摔下柜台，做道具用的瓶子飞了出去，落到哄笑着的男人手中，他们抢夺着，争相以舌头润湿瓶口。

男人们大笑着，用下流的语言谈论着她，此时他们已不再在意她的身份，他们开始渴望拥有这样一个玩物，低贱的罪人，美丽的暗娼。

当然老板今日邀请恺撒的目的也很明显——他先挑。

毫无疑问的是即使少了这样一位竞争对手，他们也不可能买得起她，仅仅只能在揉弄疼爱身下人的时刻肖像这无名女子的模样，想象她温暖的皮肉，想象她情难自抑的娇息。

这样的美人，此生大概不会再遇见第二个。

老板娘开口道：“为答谢恺撒和他的兄弟们为我们所做的一切，如果您要买下她，只需付报价的一半，只有您不买其他人才能买她。”

恺撒沉思着，没有说话。

老板抽出腰间皮带，淋上烈酒，站上柜台，开始下一轮表演。男人们疯了似的又笑又骂，看他振臂一挥，那白嫩的皮肤上便鞭出一道带着血丝的红痕。

前胸、后背、臀肉、大腿甚至阴部，皮带每在皮肤上发出一声脆响，男人们就越兴奋一分，皮带浸了烈酒，打在血肉上发出尖锐的刺痛，女人无声的颤抖着，因疼痛而发出的喘息淹没在海潮一般的叫嚣中。

没有人在乎她的痛苦，该死的侵略者，可恶的烂婊子。

她的头抬起一个弧度，恺撒刚好能从她散乱的发丝间窥见那幽蓝的，饱含着愤懑与鄙夷，还有那直视他的……杀意。

那野兽一般赤裸袒露的，毫不掩饰征服与侵略的，危险的眼神。

这样的眼神……

恺撒记起来了。

那弯腰拔刀的姿态，漫不经心的面容，肆意妄为的品性……

对，就是这样，恺撒几乎大笑出声，让我看看，堕落到极点的你是否仍然惊艳。

“一百万。”他伸出一根手指，仿佛戳破了狂乱的泡沫，喧嚣戛然而止。

老板重新串上皮带，以肥胖的躯体滑稽地鞠了一躬，“为您服务，是我的荣幸。”

“天啊，老大，您怎么这个时候买下她啊，我还差一点就……您干她的时候，我可以在旁边看着吗？”

“可以吗？”

“是啊是啊。”

“滚蛋。”恺撒把凑上来的几个猫魅小崽子踹到一边，“年纪不大，想法不少。”

“好了，拍卖结束，本店马上就要打烊，所有人请回吧，今日不开放住宿，整个二楼都献给我们的大英雄，和他的美人。”老板娘笑眯眯地点着钱道。

没了好戏看，也没有酒喝，一片哀嚎。几十个毛头小伙子正在兴头上，有几个还裤裆还顶着，抹了把脸勾肩搭背地准备再去找个地方快活快活。

一个小弟偷偷溜到恺撒身边：“老大，您吃饱了可别忘了我们啊。”

恺撒一脚踹在他屁股上，小弟摇着尾巴跑了。

老板把铁链交到恺撒手中，满是肥肉的脸上堆起一个惺惺作态的笑容：“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

恺撒坐在窗边，暖黄的灯光照在身上，烟已抽不出什么味道，他以二指夹着烟蒂，按在满是水汽的窗上熄灭。

“说点什么？”恺撒把熄灭的烟头扔在她的身边。

女人闭着眼倒在地上，夹紧双腿，强行灌下的药物正尽职尽责地散发着效力折磨她，水不停地流出来，尤其是被当众亵玩之后，总想，总想要有什么更大更粗的东西进入。

“没有想到，那时留你一命，现在会这种方式见到你。”恺撒一脚蹬在女人雪白的尚且留有斑驳血痕的前胸，皮靴踩着她丰满的乳房，来回揉碾。

女人没有说话，半睁着双眼，各种药物的混合让她有些反应迟缓。

“你叫什么名字？”恺撒以靴尖抵着她的胸前让她翻了个身，正面朝上，一对巨乳朝两边无助地外张着。

“你是谁？”恺撒踩在她肿起的脸上，微微用力，留下一个鞋印。

“芝……诺斯……”女人的声音嘶哑且微弱，含糊不清地说出了自己的名字。

看着她的样子，想到了那天对立的神色冷漠的女人，嚣张的掠食者竟沦落至此，恺撒笑起来，这样的戏码真是百看不厌。

“来。”恺撒点起一支烟，坐到地上，把她抱在怀里，轻抚她柔顺的长发，，以温柔的声音引诱她；“尝一口，叼着它，深深地吸气，停一下，然后吐出来……对……就是这样。”

柔软的嘴唇叼起纤细的烟卷，胸口隆起，将烟草的气味尽数吸入，她屏住呼吸，让那刺激的气味反复冲击她的神经，时间恍若停止，思维被激活，心脏重新开始跳动，整个人犹如置身于白茫茫的混沌中，徒然睁大双眼。憋气到近乎窒息的时刻，她终于找到了自己的存在感，胸口舒缓，用尽全身力气慢慢吐出一团白色的烟雾。

“哈……啊……咳……咳咳……”她疾喘着，心脏在胸腔里剧烈搏动，振聋发聩。

恺撒挥手驱散呛人的白烟，勒住她的胸腹，让她的后背紧贴自己的胸膛，嘴唇开合间，尖利的牙抵着她的动脉摩挲：“快告诉我，你为什么会来到这，他们对你做了什么，被人凌辱的滋味如何？还有……掠食者变成猎物，究竟是什么感觉……芝诺斯？”

“哈啊……”芝诺斯深深地喘息着，下意识抓住恺撒环绕在她胸前的手臂，指甲掐进皮肉里，这种感觉令她喘不过气来。

“快告诉我，快点。”恺撒下巴上短短的胡须磨蹭着她，舌苔上细小的倒刺顺着修长的脖颈来回舔舐，这感觉令她战栗不已。

“我……我……”

“你为什么会出现在这？”

“我随着军队出征……拿下这里后……继续……向后……”芝诺斯发着抖，几乎无法控制自己的舌头，她摸上恺撒的手腕，从他的手中夺过尚在燃烧的烟卷，塞进嘴里。

“啊……哈啊……”芝诺斯深吸一口，在那烟雾中激活了萎顿的舌尖，屁股不由自主地扭动着，地板上已积了一小滩她流出的水。

“那两个混蛋又对你做了什么？一定很下流吧？”

芝诺斯轻笑一声：“那个醉醺醺的胖子把我关在地下室，让我给他口……那么大点东西，比我舌头大不了多少……那老太婆过来，他一着急就射在我嘴里，那味道真的不怎么样……老太婆过来，扇了我一耳光，用脚踢我下……唔……”

芝诺斯的声音顿住了，恺撒掰过她的下巴亲吻她的唇瓣，温热的舌头湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，鼻尖萦绕着她身上甜腻的味道，是令人心甘情愿沉沦的堕落气味。他接过她手中燃烧的烟头，按在乳肉堆积的隐蔽之处，芝诺斯伸长脖子喘息着，已学会在疼痛中找到兴奋的滋味。

恺撒满意地舔了舔她的嘴角，“想不想给他们点教训尝尝？”

女人转头看他，他也看着她，猫魅的瞳孔都是细长的一条，他也不例外，且正因兴奋而缩得极细，盯着她，盯着自己的新玩物，等待她说出那个答案，为今晚的游戏推上一个新高潮。

芝诺斯眯起眼，缓缓说出自己的答案：“当然。”

恺撒露出笑容，唇间隐约可见锋利的犬齿，他拉起芝诺斯，把她虚弱的身体揽在怀里，噬咬她皮肤光洁细腻的部分，双手不客气地玩弄她的身体，在腿间摸了一手腻滑。

“你流了好多水，要不要找点什么先插进去，或者像之前那样用酒瓶帮你先解决一下？”恺撒恶意地捏了捏她的臀肉。

芝诺斯没有应答，摸到跨间拉开裤链，抓住他半勃的那物，以手指探索这男性的阳物，长而粗，尚未整根勃起已是沉甸甸的一包。她摸到那底部有一个硕大的结，向上则稍细了些许，中段附带着还未完成苏醒的倒刺，仅是抚摸就令人掌心麻痒。

“还满意你所感受到的吗？”恺撒挺腰，将阳具往她手里送了送，“这些可会让你很爽哦。”

芝诺斯不置可否地偏头：“不愧是蛮族。”

恺撒大笑，二人跌跌撞撞地下楼，像两个无法无天的匪徒，横冲直撞地碾飞路上一切碍事的桌椅板凳，他们停在房间门口，恺撒解下皮带上的枪，随手递给芝诺斯。

他竖起三根手指：“三发子弹，看看能打中谁。”

芝诺斯嗤笑一声，对这恶趣味不予置评，举枪扣动扳机，三发子弹接连射出，木屑飞溅，黑暗中传出一阵惊惧的尖叫。

“一个也没中。”恺撒冲她摇摇手指，也开了三枪，黑夜安静了。

踹开房门，一具尸体倒在床上，头部被子弹打得稀碎，老板呆呆地愣在床上，已与血的混合物化为一体，不仔细看还以为是个被剥了皮的人坐在床上。

恺撒指了指窗台上的三个弹孔，道：“你看。”

芝诺斯没有搭理他，对着床边的橱柜开了一枪，爆开满地药片。

恺撒碾碎了一颗落到脚边的白色药片。

老板几乎被吓疯了，惊惧地说不出话来，空气中弥漫起一股淡淡的臊味，恺撒揪起老板的领子，果然是他被吓得尿了裤子。

恺撒找了个绳子绑住他，拎出来扔在吧台边上，顺手开了一瓶酒。

芝诺斯摇摇晃晃地走过来，她的身体非常虚弱，但神经却无比兴奋，腿脚几乎支撑不住身体，只能扶着桌椅缓慢行走。皮肉表面的鞭痕化为了青紫，就像雪地里盛开的小花那样惹人怜爱，在苍白的肌肤上更显受虐的美感。

她开了一枪，老板的身上爆起一蓬血花。

那满身肥肉的胖子瞬间惨叫起来，捂着下体不住打滚，身体撞在柜台上，上面放着的瓶瓶罐罐受到冲撞纷纷跌落，直到一瓶未开封的酒掉在他头上，血混合着酒液蔓延开来，老板不再动弹，不知道是死了还是晕了。

“你也太暴力了。”恺撒坐在地上小酌一口，肉棒仍然露在外头，现在已经完全立起来了。

“比不过你。”芝诺斯与他面对面，坐上那挺立的肉棒，以满是腻液的小穴完全吞食了它，就连那肿胀的结也被她一并贪心吞下，她发出一声满足的叹息，刚想动身，却被恺撒按住。

“还没玩够呢。”恺撒掏出一把左轮手枪，在她眼前晃了晃，“知道这是什么吗？”

他把里面的子弹倒出来，只留一颗，弹槽滴溜溜地在指尖转了几圈，继而被推回枪身。

枪口对准老板的满是鲜血的脑袋。

第一枪，只听一声脆响，转轮跳了一下，没有子弹射出。

“女士优先。”他把下一发递给芝诺斯。

芝诺斯看了看枪，又看了他，甩手间扣下扳机，子弹射出，人头像落地的西瓜一样炸开，头盖骨的碎片混合着血液迸发。

第二枪杀死了一个人，甚至没有来得及发出任何痛嚎。

“胜负已分。”芝诺斯眯着眼舔了舔嘴角温热的血。

“破坏游戏规则可不是什么好习惯。”恺撒把枪塞进她嘴里，“开枪不一定会死，坏了规矩一定会死。”

芝诺斯仰头，蓝色的瞳仁蔑视地盯住他。

这是他刚刚杀死老板娘的那把枪，枪管上似乎还残留着弹药射出时的余温，将那呛人的火药味霸道地灌进她的口鼻。

那枪管插得很深，坚硬的枪管挤压她的口舌，恍若与另一个男人口交，引发喉咙深处阵阵干呕。

恺撒眯着眼冲她笑，对于她的不配合略感无奈，她似乎忘了，二人正连结在一起，他仍在她身体里，任何一点微小的波动都逃不过那相连的感知——她瑟缩着，紧张地夹着他的性器，流了好多好多水来祈求他，被情欲俘虏的脸上仍是一派蔑视的神色，嘴角流出的唾液却更像凌虐的邀请。

手指几次要按动扳机，恺撒盯着她微缩的瞳孔，很享受这折磨的快意。

“你夹得我好紧。”恺撒把她按在满是血污的地面，“在你高潮的时候开枪会感到痛苦吗？”

恺撒掐着她的柔软的腰肢，缓缓退出自己的性器，芝诺斯倏地倏地瞪大双眼，挣扎起来。进入时还不觉得，退出时那要命的倒刺瞬间显现了存在感，小巧尖锐的凸起刮过甬道带起一阵热流，内里说不出的麻痒滋味。

“唔唔唔！”还未等她细细回味，恺撒一挺身整根进入，按着她弹跳的胸脯盯住一点狠命抽碾，芝诺斯大脑一片空白，连手指都止不住的痉挛，呜咽的叫声被堵在喉咙深处，这强烈的刺激感随着反复抽插而不断加深，跌宕至欲望顶峰。

枪管依然塞在她的嘴里，她已不再仇视它，她用舌尖在狭小的缝隙里舔舐它，描摹枪身上的沟回，轻嗅那充满火药与男人汗液的气味，就像对待男人器具一样为它口交。

咔嗒

男人扣下扳机，清脆的卡壳声响起——第三枪没有子弹。

恺撒放声大笑，芝诺斯合上牙齿，咬紧那要命的枪管，身体痉挛，眼泪不受控制地流出，脖颈与胸口染上绯红，她已然变成受欲念支配的玩偶，任由男人亵玩。

恺撒用手指侵犯她的阴蒂，胯间顶撞的速度加快，每一次都顶进甬道深处，子宫口紧缩着含住他的顶端。

她尖叫出声，那声音像是被人撕裂一般，已不带多少清醒神智，瞳孔翻上，露出萎靡的眼白，紧掐着恺撒肩膀的手指松开，颓然落在地板，满地的血浆趁势包裹了她。

热流喷薄而出，她短暂地失去了意识。

“这么不讲卫生可不行啊。”淡黄色的尿液沾湿了二人的连接处，恺撒抽出她嘴里的枪扔在一边，自己也整个退出来，“罚你舔干净自己的杰作好了。”

他把她翻过来，面朝下，二人身下正是从那胖子身上流出的血水，此时已混上尿液，变得浑浊不堪。

抬高她的臀部，让她跪趴在血泊中，撕扯着染血的长发，肆无忌惮地在她身体里冲撞，地上的污秽蹭进她的嘴里，可她已没有了什么感觉，瞳仁涣散，意识消弭，嘴角溢出的白沫与身下的污秽混为一体。

恺撒亲吻她后背支棱起来的肩胛骨，按住她徒然张开的不知道想要抓住什么的手掌，以利齿撕咬她，再以满是倒刺的舌苔反复舔舐伤口，让已经破损的皮肤更加薄弱敏感。

恺撒按住她的腰窝，在沉静的黑夜里释放出最后的情欲，他低低地笑着，说出早已识破的真相：“他们是来找你的，对不对？公主殿下？”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 前情概况一下来说就是正直（？）的黑帮大哥带着一群猫男机工保卫城镇反抗帝国侵犯时遇到了提着大刀大杀特杀的芝公主，因为不打女人只把她打晕（怎么打晕的不重要），结果被后续清扫战场的人捡了漏，喂了一堆乱七八糟的药把她当作奴隶拍卖。  
> 虽然我ooc了，但吃了一大堆药的人怎么想都会和平时不一样吧（试图辩解）  
> 请不要把我投到雷文吐槽中心，秋梨膏！！！  
> 还有请大家听听题目这首歌（哦）  
> Rolling Stone - Hurts


End file.
